The present invention relates to a hinge, particularly for a seat with an adjustable back rest.
Hinges of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known hinge has two hinge parts pivotable relative to one another via an axle forming a pivot axis, and means for adjusting and fixing the hinge parts so as to retain them in a predetermined relative position and formed as a transmission including an internal gear and an external gear engageable with one another and provided with a rotatable eccentric on the axle. The hinge parts of the known hinges have depressed portions produced by fine stamping centrally to the pivot axis or the axis of eccentric. During formation of an internal gear, its teeth are cut through the respective depressed portion, whereas during formation of an external gear the teeth are located on the depressed portion. The teeth produced by a fine stamping have at their teeth tips, starting from the free end side, stamping indentations facing toward the connection point. Thereby the teeth in their end side in the head region are seen as somewhat inclined. These stamping indentations connected with the fine stamping process reduce the actual teeth width, so that the stamping indentations must be taken into consideration during the force transmissive arrangement of the teeth and must be counted as a surplus for the effective supporting teeth width when the thickness of the hinge parts is selected. Thereby each hinge part is thicker than it would have to be if the stamping indentations were avoided.